Sexxay Bet Draco Malfoy oneshot
by GoddessOfHell666
Summary: After being stuck in a closer Minutes in Heaven with her crush Draco, things start to heat up in the closet


I ran through the corridors, chortling to myself. I could hear Fred and George not far behind, laughing hysterically. We had just pulled a prank on Pansy, so now her face looked more like a pug than normal.

We ran up into the common room before collapsing onto a couch, still laughing. Finally, we calmed down, still breathing heavily.

"Dude, that was hilarious!" I gasped, sitting up right. I pulled my black hair back into a pony tail and away from my face.

"I know! Did you see her face?!" George laughed. I nodded.

"You mean like this?" I asked, contorting my face to look like that ugly pig Parkinson.

"Yeah!" George yelled. We all burst out laughing again.

We heard the common room door open and stopped laughing. We watched as Oliver Wood walked in. He came over and sat next to me. Too close, I might add.

"Who'd you prank this time?" he sighed. We all feigned innocence.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Fred lied. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You all have that look on your face. That look like you all just did something," Oliver said, looking at us with narrowed eyes.

"We turned Pansy's face so that she looked more like a pig," George finally told him. Oliver's jaw dropped.

"You didn't! Why?!" he questioned. I sighed.

"Bitch deserved it. She called me a whore," I sniffed. The twins nodded.

"Just because you can get any guy in Gryffindor," Fred started.

"And Hufflepuff," George continued.

"And Ravenclaw," Fred added.

"And Sytherin, does _not_ mean that you are a whore," George finished. I rolled my eyes at the boys.

"Shut up," I mumbled, leaning back into the couch. I hated how I knew that they were right. It's not like I wanted all of that attention. I just wanted one boy's in particular.

Oliver leaned back and put his arm around my shoulder. I stiffened before carefully shrugging it off. He gave me a hurt look.

"No, Oli, I don't like you like that," I told him. He pouted but I still shook my head.

"So you won't go out with me?" he questioned. I sighed in aggravation before shaking my head.

"For the last time, _no_," I replied, getting up off of the couch. The twins groaned.

"Damn it Oliver! You made her leave!" Fred exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at the boys before slowly walking up to my dorm room.

I opened the door and plopped down onto my bed. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to a sound sleep.

* * *

I groaned as I felt someone shaking my shoulders. I turned over, but the persisted. I finally opened my eyes and glared at whoever it was. Ginny.

"What?!" I snapped. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Party in the Room of Requirements," she told me. I shot up and out of my bed. I was _always_ up for a party.

"Why didn't you just say so?" I asked as I began to get changed. I grabbed jeans and a blue shirt to put on.

"Because, you were sleeping," she replied while getting dressed. I rolled my eyes.

"Right," I muttered. When we both finished, we trotted down the stairs and into the common room. Fred and George were waiting.

"No, you aren't going," George told Ginny. She gave them an outraged look.

"Why not?!" she exclaimed.

"There will be horny Slytherin boys," Fred told her.

I tried not to react to that comment. My crush was among that supposed group. Ginny smirked at me.

"Well, Sable's crush-" she started before I threw a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up or I'll tell them that you're boyfriend will be there!" I hissed before covering my own mouth as I hear the twins gasp. I let part of it slip.

She glared at me as she threw off my hand. "Sable's crush is part of said group," Ginny informed the boys.

The twins looked back and forth between the two of us, unsure of who to question first. I was like another Weasley sister to them, so of course I got badgered.

The boys looked toward each other and gave a nod. Fred turned to me and George turned to Ginny.

"Boyfriend?" George asked his sister.

"Slytherin Crush?" Fred asked me. I blushed, and noticed Ginny doing the same.

"Well-um-uh," we both stammered.

Suddenly, Oliver came down the stairs. He noticed my distress and swiftly took me away from Fred's questioning. I gave him a thankful look before I turned suspicious.

"What's the price?" I finally asked. He smirked and looked down at me.

"You have to play whatever game ends up being played in here," he asked, gesturing to the door that had just appeared. The Room of Requirements.

"Fine," I replied, pulling out of his grip. I walked into the room and promptly plopped down onto a couch in the room, close to the larger fireplace.

I noticed someone sit down next to me. I turned my gaze and my heart began to beat harder. Draco Malfoy was sitting next to me! I wanted to squeal, but managed not to.

He looked over at me, his stormy eyes meeting my own emerald ones. I managed to not freak out. I acted cool.

"Fayte," he greeted.

"Malfoy," I greeted, giving him a head nod. I was surprisingly good at faking nonchalance.

"You going to play this game?" he asked, gesturing to the slow circle that was beginning to form in the middle of the room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Minutes in heaven," he replied. I nodded.

"I have to," I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Someone can make you do something? Hm, I must learn their secrets," he mused. I rolled my eyes.

"He pulled me away from an awkward conversation about my crush," I informed Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes shot up, just under his bangs.

"You like someone? Who?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"Not telling," I sang, trying to annoy him.

"Tell me!" he demanded. I shook my head while sticking my tongue out at him.

"Should I show you how to use that tongue?" he purred. I moved closer to him, him doing the same before I smacked his head and shook my head.

"No you git," I exclaimed. He rubbed his head, a scowl on his pale face.

"You should tell me," he told me. I shook my head.

"Why do you care?" I questioned.

I watched in amusement as Malfoy blushed a deep red color. Suddenly, my heart began to race as I thought about why he could be blushing.

He might like me!

"Malfoy," I started, moving so that I was sitting in his lap.

He looked up at me before his eyes dropped to my lips. I subconsciously licked them as he watched.

"Do you like me?" I whispered. He looked back into my eyes. The answer was there. He did.

"Yeah," he admitted sheepishly.

"You like me!" I sang to mock him. He blushed, but a scowl was on his face. I laughed.

I leaned into kiss him before I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw Oliver, looking rather pissed, waving me over.

I sighed before getting up. Malfoy grabbed my hand. "Where do you think you're going?" he growled. I rolled my eyes.

"_He_ is the reason I have to play," I told him while pointing to Oliver. Malfoy nodded, walking towards the circle. He sat with his snake pals as I sat between Ginny and Oliver.

Oliver looked disgruntled. Ginny looked at me with a questioning glance.

"Were you about to snog Malfoy?" she whispered. I blushed a deep red color, causing her to smirk.

I watched as Harry, Ginny's boyfriend, pulled a name out of the hat. He blushed a deep red as Cormac took the sheet from him. He handed it to Cho, who announced the girl.

"Ginny Weasley, Seven minutes!" she announced, looking at Ginny. I began to laugh uncontrollably, not being helped by how red Ginny was. She was brighter than her hair!

I wolf-whistled as Ginny walked into the closet with Harry. She glared at me, but the blush on her cheeks made it not scary.

Fred and George snuck over behind me. I managed to stop laughing, rubbing tears out of my eyes from all of the laughter.

"Why is that so funny?" Fred asked. I chuckled.

"I know that she'll have a good time," I laughed. Both boys looked at me in confusion.

I sighed. "Harry is her boyfriend," I explained. They looked at me in utter shock, causing me to stifle a laugh.

"What?!" they yelled as Ginny and Harry walked out of the closet. She looked over to me with wide eyes as she saw her brothers. I shrugged.

I watched as Malfoy stood up and pulled out a name. Ginny gave me a nudge, causing me to scowl at her.

Malfoy's cheeks turned lightly pink. He handed the paper off. Cho read the name aloud to the group.

"Sabella Fayte, 45 minutes!" she announced. My eyes widened. Oliver gripped my arm, roughly, but I pulled out of his grasp. I took a quick look at him. He was _not_ happy.

I stood up and shuffled over to Malfoy, my head to the ground. I looked up and met Malfoy's stormy eyes.

We walked towards the closet. I heard Ginny wolf-whistle, causing a slight blush to tinge my pale cheeks.

As soon as the door was shut and locked, I heard her call out: "Have fun Sable! We know you want to!"

"What?!" I heard both twins scream.

My entire face flamed. Malfoy pulled out his wand and gave us some light. He looked at my face and a smirk appeared on his own.

"So, you like me," he drawled.

"And you like me," I retorted. He blushed a little, making him look so damn cute.

"So what do we do?" I questioned. He shrugged. I sighed before taking out my wand. I put a charm on the door so that no one could hear us.

"Why did you do that? Plan on getting it on?" Malfoy smirked while asking. I rolled my eyes before an idea popped into my head.

I sauntered over to him, pushing him against the wall. He looked at me in shock.

"You want me, I want you, let's have some fun," I said with a wink. He let out a sigh as I kissed his neck.

"But I want to go out with you," he told me. I pulled back, thinking about it. Then, a bet came to mind.

"Fine, here's what we'll do. First person to moan the other's name has to ask the other out," I told him. His eyes lit up at the sound of the prospect.

He nodded and I immediately got to work. I kissed down his neck, biting and sucking here and there. He pulled me closer to him, kneading my waist.

I ripped his shirt off, trailing kisses down his sculpted chest. I heard him suck in a breath as I reached his waistband. I smirked and trailed kisses back up to his neck.

He suddenly pulled off my shirt and pushed me to the ground. He got on top of me, kissing down my neck. I bit my lip as he reached my collarbone. Noticing my weakness, he began to bite and nibble there. I pulled my eyes together, refusing to give him the satisfaction. I let out a soft groan, but made sure not to say his name.

I used my strength and flipped over so that I was on top. I pushed my lips to his so that I could distract him. I slowly unbuttoned his jeans before ripping them off.

I then began to trail kisses down his stomach, nibbling occasionally. He looked so lustful that I had to tease him.

"Just moan my name babe," I purred into his ear, my lips lightly brushing his ear lobe as I rubbed his bare chest. He shook his head, but let out a groan. I decided that playing dirty was the only way to win.

I began to suck on his neck. As I did this, I slowly stroked his member. He groaned loudly. I began to stroke harder, making him moan even more. I stopped when I knew he was close and slipped my hand actually into his boxers.

He gasped as my cool hand touched him. I began to slowly trail my fingers down his erection, making him squirm and moan.

"Don't stop!" he groaned. I stopped abruptly, leaning down to his ear.

"Moan my name, or I stop," I whispered. He looked at me in shock, sitting up and putting my butt into his area.

"You're not playing fair!" he whined. I smirked, grinding my butt into him and causing him to groan.

"It's a dirty game, in more ways than one," I purred as I grinded into him. He groaned before looking into my eyes.

"Make me moan baby," he said seductively. I nodded and pushing him down again.

He grabbed my arm and ripped off my bra. I continued and shimmied out of my jeans. I pulled my face down to his area. Using my teeth, I pulled off his boxers. He shivered as my teeth slowly grazed upon his hard-on.

I began to slowly lick him. He groaned a little bit. I trailed my nails down it while I licked.

"Suck it!" he moaned.

"As you wish," I purred before putting his member into my mouth.

I moved up and down. He bucked his hips, moaning the entire time. "God Sable!" he finally moaned as I felt juices squirt into my mouth.

I swallowed before pulling up. Malfoy was panting hard, but lust was still in his eyes. I cocked an eyebrow at him. He let out a large breath.

"Will you go out with me?" he gasped. I nodded. He grinned and promptly pulled off my wet underwear.

He pushed me so that I was on my back. He positioned himself above me, his member above my throbbing clit.

He slowly pushed himself into me. I cried out in agony and pleasure. He stopped, looking me in the eyes.

"Should I stop?" he whispered. I shook my head.

"Go!" I urged. He began to pump faster, in and out. I moaned as it strictly turned to utter pleasure and ecstasy.

"God, you're so tight!" he moaned.

Suddenly, I felt it in the pit of my stomach. I had reached my climax.

I moaned, releasing my juices. After a few more pumps, Malfoy did the same thing.

He pulled out, breathing hard. I looked at my watch. We had five minutes. I laid there, panting before I slowly pulled on my clothing.

Malfoy did the same. When we were both done, we leaned against the wall. He snaked his arm around my waist.

The door flew open. Cormac grimaced as he saw us, apparently looking like nothing had just happened.

"Damn you guys are boring!" he whined. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the closet. Malfoy followed.

Suddenly, someone tugged on my hand. I turned and Malfoy pulled me into his arms. I gave him a questioning look before it all became clear.

He pushed his lips to mine, kissing me slowly. I kissed him back, moving my hands into his hair. He held onto my waist, holding me close to him.

Our tongues were soon dancing, but I was running out of oxygen. I pulled back grinning at him while breathing hard.

My eyes shifted as I saw many shocked looks. But Ginny was sitting there, grinning at me.

I looked back at Malfoy. He was looking around too. He took a deep breath.

"Sable Fayte is my girlfriend," he told everyone. More gasps were heard, and I blushed a little bit. Ginny was sitting there cheering.

Both Malfoy and I went to sit down. He pulled me into his lap as another person pulled out a name and time from the hat.

I felt warm breath by my ear. I turned and looked, seeing Malfoy's face close to my own.

"Great bet," he muttered. I grinned.

"Sexxxay bet," I corrected. He grinned before pulling me into a passionate kiss.


End file.
